A fish out of water
by edsheeranXD
Summary: When The volturi go to Rome to investigate a roge vampire will a certain tracker fall in love and what will he do when he and his masters find out what she really is. Will she be a blessing or Trouble? OCXDemetri Rated T.


**Hello just saying that i own none of the characters you know, only the ones i have made up.**

**Please R&R thanks,**

**XxxFairytalePrincessxxX**

I can't take it anymore, not one more day. I am leaving tonight. I don't care if he hurts me for trying to run away if i get caught, i can't take one more day in this horrible, horrible place. I am a princess for gods sake, i should be back in my home at the bottom of the deep unknown sea. I am a daughter of the sea or what the land dwellers call my kind, mermaids. I have powers like when man looks into my deep emerald green eyes i can controll them. I can also talk to any sea creature and can controll the elements, through mainly water but alas my powers are dampened when i am on dry land and the man that has kept me locked up here for the last hundred and fifty years is very clever not to look into my eyes and let me near water. Truth be told i am scarerd of him he is a cold one and as well as kiddnapping me he torments to town where we live when he is angry and kills innocents for fun. I had come a long way from what i used to be, i used to be Princess Cymopoleia daughter of Aegaeon and Electra goddesses of giant storm waves. I am going to make a stand. I am going home.

I stood up and packed away the little belongings i had and quitely climbed down the stairs. I know that Artimus ( the cold one who took me) was out at the pub or beating some poor man but it was my only chance to leave, my first in months. I walked out of the house and made my waytoward the village. I made a sharp right and crashed into someone cold and hard. I looked up to see Artimus staring down at me with his pericing red eyes matching the stains on his shirt. I silently cursed myself as he slowly reconised who i was and a evil smile appeared on his face and he had a creepy glint in his eye.

"Cymopoleia what are you doing here, you know you're not allowed out of the house" He said and threw the limp body of a young man on the ground.

I began to slowly back away as he reached out and grabbed my arm. "Let go of me" i spat but it only made him hold on tighter.

"Cymopoleia look at what you have gone and done, you've made me very angry. And you know what happens when i am angry." He growled and his face contorted in anger. A sudden burst of adrenilne shot through me and i wrenched me arm from his iron like grip and ran in the oppiste direction. I heard him howl from behind be but i didn't look back, i just ran and didn't stop. My life depended on it.

_**Demetri POV**_

We were currently on making our way through the city Rome. My masters had recived word of a vampire having more and more frequent rampages in on of the small towns, we believed his name was Artimus. I had always loved Rome, i don't know why but i had always felt at home here and that was something i hardly ever felt. At home. I have always felt as if there is something missing from my life, an empty void. Rome helped but not completely. Whenever i went to speak to Marcus about it he was always so cryptic and said _"All will be revealed in time, you will be shown the light." _whatever that ment.

When we neared the village, we heard something coming, something strange. Whatever it was it had the strangest sent i had ever smelled and from what i could hear it had two hearts. We froze, I looked at my masters Aro, Caius and marcus but the just shook their heads in a no action, as if to wait for whatever was coming to appear.

Suddenly, from the left of us, ran the most beautiful creature i had ever laid eyes on. She was tall with blonde hair with amazing emerald green eyes and full pale pink lips and a heart shaped face. She was slim and the way her clouthes clung to her body showed off her wonder curves. As our eyes made contact i knew then that she was the person i would spent all eternity with. My soul mate.

She was breathing hard and fast when she said, "Please, you have to leave here if you don't he wi-" She cut off and realisation flittered across her face, "Your the cold ones kings. Please you have to help me. Help me get away from him." She pleaded, tears streaming down her face. I wanted nothing more than to pull her into my arms and make her safe. Make her mine.

"From whom miss" Said Caius in a bored tone.

"He's coming please just make him stop. He has had me locked up for such a long time. You have to help me." She whispered the last part and i swear my dead heart broke into a million pieces right there.

"Again miss i ask you wh-" Caius was cut off when a inhuman growl ripped through the air and the girl who had stole my heart jumped and run up to me and instint took over me and i lifted her into my arms as a vampire ran from where she had appeared, covered in blood and ovbiously enraged. It was Artimus.

"Ahh Aro, it seems you have found my little pet, Cymopoleia. Beautiful aint she? Fast too" He sneered and i growled and pulled her further into my chest.

"Artimus, you are just the vampire we were hoping to find, weren't we brother?" Said Aro but he didn't seemed faised and when a stoke of thunder sounded from the sky he smiled at the girl in my arms.

Cmppoleia pulled her away from my chest as she heard the thunder and tried to push out of my arms. "I need to go. I-I-I can't be here when it rains." She said in a scared shakey voice. We all looked at her curiously before Artimus started talking again.

"And why would that be Cymopoleia? why not stay out in the rain, i know we all are." He said, his voice tonting. Thunder stiked again and thins time she succsesfully managed to free hereself from my arms but by the time she had it had started to rain and we all looked on shocked and she turned into a..a..a well a mermaid. Suddenly her clouthes were gone and in place she her legs had joined together to make a beautiful fish tale with light green and blue scales. The top half of her clothes were gone and showed her full breasts for the world to see. when i had got over my shock i took off my jacket and gave her it to cover herself.

I saw that Aro was amazed and intreged and Caius was interested and curious and Marcus well he confused me he had a proud smile on his face which Artimus saw and wasn't happy, he had ovbiously wanted some different reaction and pounced on Cymopleia and slashed all down the right side of her tale and a strage sliver substance flowed from the wound and she cried out in pain.

Once again my instinct took over and i jumped at him ripping his head off with a terrifying growl. I ripped him limb from limb and set them aside to burn when the rain stopped and i rushed back over to Cymopoleia. She was hurt bad, i could tell so i picked her up and walked up to my masters while the beauty in my arms drifted in and out of conciousness.

"What was that?!" Said a very angry and irritated Caius but i didn't care all i wanted was my mate to be safe.

"Brother it seems Demetri has found his mate and she is very hurt we shall bring her back to Volterrea immedately." Said Aro after taking his hands out of Marcus'. Was this what he had been talking about all those times? I didn'y know but i didn't have time for questions i had my mate to worry about.

**Good? Bad? sorry for spelling it's my fault. Do you like the bond between Cymopoleia and Demetri? please read and review. Would like to know if i should carry on with this or not.**


End file.
